bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah D'Angelo
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = November 2, 1978 | last = June 21, 2016 | spinoffs = | family = D'Angelo | alias = Angelo Fox | birthname = Elijah Fox | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * }} | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Marley Fox (1977–81) Livvie Love (1988–91) Sabrina Logan (1993–96) Christine Robinson (2003–13) | romances = Natalie Hawkins | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Fox | lfather = Sterling Fox II | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Victor Jerome (1988–89) Gordy Mitchell (1990–91) Jim Olson (1991–92) Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Mitch Evans (2003) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Dan Ingram (2009–16) | stepmother = Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Howard (2009–12) | brothers = | sisters = Amelia Kane | halfbrothers = André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Channing Cooper, Jr. Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | sons = Rocky D'Angelo | daughters = Jennifer D'Angelo | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Vito D'Angelo | grandmothers = Loretta Toscano | nephews = Sterling Fox III Matt Hayes Brandon Cooper Drew Grayson | nieces = Emily Fox | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = Sonny D'Angelo | relatives = }} Elijah Walter "Eli" D'Angelo Storylines 1978–81 Elijah arrives in town with his sister Whitney and wife Hilary to surprise their parents for their 25th wedding anniversary. Though he shares a happy reunion with mom Katheryn and his younger brother Xavier, Eli struggles to cope with constant rejection from his father Sterling II. Meanwhile, Kay is upset to learn Eli has dropped out of college to work as a photographer instead. Though reluctant, Kay offers Eli an apprenticeship at the family's fashion house Fox Creations while Sterling pushes him toward the business side and encourages young executive Gary Crane to mentor the boy. Eli bonds with Kay's assistant and Gary's girlfriend Amelia Kane when she discovers that he has been secretly sketching his own designs for years and encourages him to tell his parents. Amelia even goes so far as to ask for Elijah's autograph so as a keepsake. Hilary accuses Amelia of trying to seduce Eli but he promises her they are just friends. Eli is shocked in 1979 when it is revealed that Gary is actually Sterling II's illegitimate son when he marries Amelia and steals the company away from the Fox family -- using Eli's legal proxy which Amelia tricked him into signing away to her when she asked for his autograph. Sterling blames Eli despite knowing that Amelia had inherited shares in the company from her late parents as well. Eli finally tells Katheryn and Sterling about his designing driving an even bigger wedge between the father and son as Sterling believes designing is for women. The two briefly reconcile when Xavier is killed in a car accident during the summer but the warm embraces don't last long. In 1980 just as Kay and Sterling regain control of the company, Elijah appeals to his mother about giving him a chance to join the design team but Sterling is staunchly against and orders his son to finish college and attend business school instead. Eli reconciles with Amelia and Gary after the sudden passing of their daughter Emily. After his father's murder at the hands of a deranged Amelia in the summer of 1980, Eli turns his back on his family upon discovering that Sterling did not include him in his will. Though Kay offers Eli access to his trust fund, Eli refuses to take money from the father that never loved him. Elijah is excited when Hilary announces she is pregnant in early 1981 but the happiness is short lived when he discovers that Hilary has been having an affair and the child may not be his. In the spring of 1981, Eli is shock to learn that his youngest brother Stone is actually Amelia's biological son conceived when his father raped her as a teenager. Eli skips town in May 1981 after filing for divorce from Hilary. 1986–2016 Eli returns in April 1986 having spent the last several years in Europe working as a designer. Eli's reputation precedes him and he is well known to several executives at Fox Creations including his mother who was unaware that she had been admiring her own son's designs. However, Eli turns down the opportunity to join the design team because he likes working on his own and doesn't plan on sticking around long. In actuality, Elijah feels threatened by the presence of his long lost brother Channing Cooper, Jr. Eli makes peace with ex-wife Marley and meets her son Rocky for the first time. After Marley's sudden death a month later, Elijah is shocked to discover that he is Rocky's biological father. Against his mother's wishes, Eli agrees to let Marley's mother Violet retain sole custody of Rocky while he builds a relationship with him. Katheryn doesn't waste time using her new grandson as an excuse to convince Eli to join the design team at the company. However, her hopes are dashed when Amelia Kane steals the company out from under her again. * April 4, 1986: Elijah returns * December 1988: Eli finds out about his paternity * February 23, 1989: Elijah takes the D'Angelo name. * April 25, 1989: Elijah is sent to prison after Sonny frames him for murder. * September 24, 1989: Elijah gets released from prison. In early 2003, Eli marries Christine and months later he is shocked to learn that Amelia Grayson is actually his twin sister. * Died June 21, 2016 References External links